


Mamihlapinatapai

by kristinalemma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Christmas, Humor, M/M, Magic Creatures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinalemma/pseuds/kristinalemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamihlapinatapai (в пер. с яганского, языка кочевых племен Огненной Земли) - взгляд, которым люди обмениваются и осознают, что оба хотят одного и того же, но никто не решается начать первым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wintersnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/gifts).



> Вольное обращение с мифологией =)

Все началось с русалок.  
Вот честно, Стайлз, как и любой американский ребенок, выросший на диснеевских мультфильмах, был уверен, что русалки — это милые рыжие девушки, которые чудесно поют, общаются с рыбками и крабами, а в свободное время влюбляют в себя прекрасных принцев.  
Но нет.

Русалки оказались здоровенными костлявыми тварями бледного серо-зеленого цвета, с плавниками и чешуей, наполовину покрывающей тело, и очень мерзким характером. Ах да, еще не стоит забывать про ужасно острые когти и патологическую ненависть к людям и навязчивое желание топить их и утаскивать под воду. Ну и не людей. Оборотней тоже.  
В целом, Стайлз был разочарован. Не только русалками, но и Айзеком, которому вздумалось быть единственным оборотнем, не умеющим плавать. И теряющим сознание в самые неподходящие для этого моменты.

Короче, когда Дерек и Скотт вытащили их обоих из пучины океана (перед этим надрав задницу мерзким русалкам), Стайлз внезапно осознал себя как спасателя и пытался реанимировать Айзека, наглотавшегося воды. Ну там искусственное дыхание, постучать по груди и все такое.  
Дерек упал на колени рядом с ними и, источая альфа-спасательные флюиды, помогал Стайлзу взглядом. Даже не так. ВЗГЛЯДОМ.

Таким очень внимательным, буквально рентгеновским взглядом, в котором читалось: "Оживи моего бету, а то я тебе горло зубами вырву" или "Оживи моего бету, и я тебя поцелую". Или там ничего такого вообще не было, а Стайлзу просто пора к окулисту.  
На свою беду Стайлз не менее пристально посмотрел на Дерека в ответ.  
И тут случилось ЭТО. Взгляды примагнитили друг друга, напряжение разлилось в воздухе, они одновременно потянулись друг к другу...

Айзек закашлялся водой, сел отплевываясь, посмотрел на свои в хлам изодранные русалками джинсы и сказал:

— Чуваки, да они мне даже трусы порвали!

Худшего неромантического момента для почти-поцелуя с Дереком Стайлз все равно себе представить не мог.

***

 

Тем же вечером Дерек каким-то образом оказался в комнате Стайлза. Тот подозревал, что Хейл зашел как обычно через окно, но доказательств не было, а после русалок и купания в холодной воде Стайлз как-то не в настроении был играть в детектива.  
Так что он присел на кровать, потер полотенцем влажные волосы и выжидающе уставился на Дерека. Тот прислонился к столу задницей и тоже уставился на Стайлза.

— Дерек.

— Стайлз, — ответил тот.

— Что-то случилось? На нас напали покемоны? Человек-паук? Помидоры-убийцы?

Дерек немного подергал носом, словно пытаясь что-то унюхать, и покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Значит, все в порядке и ты просто зашел в гости?

Дерек как-то немного беспомощно отвел взгляд и снова покачал головой.

— Нет.

Молчание было не то что неловким, но Стайлз с каждой секундой чувствовал, как неловкость проникает в комнату прямо через форточку, как какой-нибудь жутко-секретный смертельный газ.  
Стайлз потряс головой, выкидывая из нее лишние мысли. К нему пришел Дерек, после того как они разделили один неприлично долгий и напряженный взгляд, а это что-то да значило, вот только…

— Завтра после школы тренировка стаи. Будь обязательно, — наконец выдал Дерек и по привычке вышел в окно.

Точнее, сначала он долго дергал задвижку на раме, которая периодически застревала, потом закинул ноги на подоконник, а через секунду еще и с шумным треском свалился в кусты под окном Стайлза.  
Кажется, он даже сказал «Блядь», когда упал. В конце концов, Стайлз супер-слухом не обладал в отличие от большинства в их стае.  
Уже укладываясь под одеяло, Стайлз подумал, что ведь днем это был далеко не первый раз, когда он смотрел на Дерека. Смотрел как на объект симпатии, а не как на эмоциональное бревно с тремя режимами рычания.  
Вопреки расхожему мнению, Дерек далеко не был бревном в плане эмоций, просто с выражением их у него оказались определенные трудности. Но когда надо было и когда он искренне хотел – он мог действительно злиться или улыбаться и много чего еще.  
Засыпая, Стайлз представил, как однажды он улыбнется в ответ на улыбку Дерека и как это будет.  
Великолепно.

***

 

— Пригнись! — крикнула Эллисон, и Стайлз послушно откатился в сторону. Над его головой просвистела стрела и попала в плечо натужно застонавшей дриады.

О да. Дриада.  
Как и с русалками, тут Стайлз чувствовал явный подвох, едва только услышал о нападении взбесившихся деревьев в лесу, окружавшем Бикон Хиллс. Если русалки оказались просто чертовыми мизантропками, то уж дриады просто не могли быть нормальными. После недели выслеживания подозрительных деревьев (Стайлз еще никогда не следил за дубами и лиственницами настолько пристально), они наконец-то наткнулись на самое подозрительное дерево в лесу. Ну, когда она атаковала их всеми своими ветками, заменявшими ей руки, и чуть не откусила голову Джексону тем, что было у нее вместо головы, а на самом деле походило на старый трухлявый пень с зубами.  
Рядом со Стайлзом в землю ударила очередная рука-ветка дриады, и он чудом увернулся, собрав джинсами все мокрые листья и угодив рукой в грязь. Судя по звукам, Эллисон по новой натягивала тетиву, а Джексон скулил где-то в ближайших кустах. Стайлз очень, вот очень сильно надеялся, что самовоспламеняющиеся стрелы Эллисон сегодня с собой захватила, иначе ничего хорошего их не ждало.  
Дриада вскинула какую-то свою особо опасную ветку, утыканную шипами, и уже замахнулась на Стайлза, как откуда-то сбоку ей в голову-пень прилетела бутылка. Очень хорошая и нужная бутылка с коктейлем Молотова, если вы спросите Стайлза.

Дриада завопила почти ультразвуком и очень бодренько, как и положено любому старому и сухому дереву, загорелась.  
Стайлза кто-то схватил за шиворот и потащил вверх. Впечатавшись носом в очень твердое плечо, Стайлз быстрым движением перетек Дереку за спину, благоразумно подальше от полыхающей дриады. Если обожжется Дерек, у него поболит и перестанет. А если Стайлз — то будет больница, несколько дней мучений от ожогов, неприятные разговоры с отцом и скорее всего домашний арест. Шериф-то конечно рад будет тому, что его непоседливый сын надолго задержится дома, но не такой ценой.

— Стайлз, ты мне сейчас футболку порвешь, — почти прошипел Дерек.

— Скажи, что она уже перестала гореть, и отцеплюсь.

— Да.

— "Да, она перестала гореть" или "Да, Стайлз, отцепись"?

— Первое.

— Зануда.

— Болтун.

 

Дерек посмотрел себе за плечо, уголки губ чуть приподняты и глаза уже перестали светить как два лазера. Его рука накрыла руку Стайлза и потянула аккуратно вниз. Их пальцы сами собой как-то оказались переплетены, а взгляды снова поймали друг друга и...

— Хорошо горела, — прокомментировал вылезший из кустов Джексон. — Прямо как тот табель с оценками, который Стайлз поджег в своем шкафчике.  
Эллисон молча вытряхнула из своих волос пару листиков.

Романтический момент снова оказался безнадежно упущен.

 

***

 

Вечером того же дня Дерек опять оказался в комнате Стайлза. Что ж, в голове их альфы всегда бродили странные тараканы, но Стайлз был готов закрыть на них глаза, лишь бы понять, чего именно хочет Дерек.  
Оказалось, хотел Дерек немногого: всего-то посидеть на кровати Стайлза, пока тот делал домашку по алгебре, и съесть два бутерброда с ветчиной и помидорами.  
Стайлз периодически слышал странные пофыркивания у себя за спиной, но оборачиваться не спешил. Если Дерек хотел бы ему что-то сказать, то уже сказал бы. А так можно это все принять ну например за такую безмолвную заботу о немного пострадавшем члене стаи. Или о человеке, на которого пялишься раз в несколько дней с непонятным выражением лица.

Как бы то ни было, Стайлз был не против. В смысле, Дерека, его странностей и его заботы.  
Их начало не было каким-то феерическим или нормальным, или даже добрым, если только не относить к доброте периодические угрозы и удары лицом об руль. Но как-то со временем Стайлз неожиданно для самого себя отметил, что иногда они с Дереком словно попадали на одну волну. Не только с этими странными взглядами, полными желаний и нерешительности. Странная нить понимания натянулась между ними, и достаточно часто Стайлз замечал, что они словно озвучивают мысли друг друга.

Это было необычно; по крайней мере, Стайлз раньше ни с кем так не разделял свою волну легкого безумия и азарта. Даже, как ни странно, со Скоттом, бро, лучшим другом, они находились в разных концах шкалы понимания вещей. В то время как Дерек следил за мыслями Стайлза, очень внимательно следил и всегда мог вывести конечный логический результат из любых Стайлзовых рассуждений.  
Например, как с дриадой, когда Стайлз высказался, что она может прятаться в наиболее старых стволах деревьев, Дерек добавил, что таковыми в лесу будут лиственницы и дубы, а потом они одновременно сошлись на том, что стоит прочесать лес именно в тех квадратах, где растут эти деревья.  
Питер тогда еще хихикал, что, мол, Стайлз поделился мозгом с Дереком и думают они теперь одинаково. Стайлз прервал свои размышления, повернулся к Дереку и спросил:

— Хочешь новую серию «Ходячих мертвецов» посмотреть?

Он заранее знал, что Хейл согласится. Одна волна и все такое.

***

 

Феи тоже не впечатлили Стайлза (ну, впечатлили конечно, но так, альтернативно). Особенно их идиотское хихиканье по любому поводу, и сонная пыльца, от которой оборотни спали беспробудным сном. И противоядие из шишек какой-то мудреной сосны тоже было гадким на вкус, как потом неделю всем жаловалась Эрика.

Гномы, к слову, тоже мало походили на благородных воинов из толкиеновских книг (на бешеную картошку из Гарри Поттера они походили еще меньше, тоже к слову). Они были просто тупыми, вечно пьяными и очень борзыми гаденышами. Очень. И просто обожавшими на любого непонравившегося человека (или оборотня) бросаться с тем, что попадалось под руку. Обычно это оказывались тяжелые камни и шершавые палки.  
Таким образом, еще неделю после знакомства с гномами Стайлз ходил с синяками по всем ногам, а Дерек несколько часов пинцетом доставал из бока Стайлза занозы. Джексон даже хотел сказать что-то гадкое по этому поводу, но куча заноз в красном носу и Лидия, вооруженная пинцетом и лупой, быстро его заткнула.  
Определенно не лучшее знакомство в жизни Стайлза. Примерно на третьей позиции после Харриса и дедули Арджента.

Сначала Дерек приходил к нему домой после каждой стычки с кем-нибудь твареобразным, и они молчали, что-нибудь ели, Стайлз культурно просвещал Дерека, тот делал вид, что занимается такими глупостями от очень скучной скуки по вечерам. А потом они перешли на негласно-дружеские посиделки примерно пару раз в неделю.  
Иногда Дерек звал Стайлза одного, или его и всю стаю вечером потусить в лофте; а иногда по выходным, если Стайлз не был занят, они обедали где-нибудь в городе. Во время этих посиделок Стайлз обычно рассказывал самые нелепые домыслы о разных существах, которые он читал на форумах любителей потустороннего, а Дерек жаловался на многочисленные подколки от Питера. Еще они, конечно же, виделись на тренировках стаи, да и вообще как-то быстро стало нормальным, что Дерек и Стайлз что-то делают вместе, хотя бы даже разговаривают.  
Скотт несколько раз запинаясь пытался узнать у Стайлза, что происходит, но обычно Стайлз переводил разговор на Скотта и Эллисон, а лучший друг никогда не мог заткнуться, когда хотел рассказать кому-нибудь о своей чудесной, удивительной и волшебной как фея девушке.  
Впрочем, после знакомства с феями Скотт резко раздумал так называть Эллисон.

Лидия тоже пыталась поднять этот вопрос. Ну, как пыталась…

— Что у тебя с Дереком?

— И тебе утро доброе, Лидия, спасибо, у меня дела тоже хорошо, рука моя даже почти не болит.

Утро было ни хрена не добрым, на самом-то деле. До полуночи Дерек, Айзек и Скотт гонялись по канализации за перевертышем, принимавшим форму здоровенной змеюки, а после полуночи он гонялся за ними. И Стайлз, и так неделю убивший на чтение полицейских отчетов и изучение планов подземных коммуникаций города, висел на телефоне и судорожно придумывал, как оборотням загнать перевертыша в ловушку. В конце концов он нашел на плане огромный, старый, непонятно зачем нужный в канализации вентилятор и сказал об этом Дереку.  
Тот, как обычно поняв с полуслова, загнал змеюку под вентилятор и с помощью Скотта раскрутил его. По словам Айзека, было живописно, но очень грязно, когда перевертыш намотался на лопасти, в процессе разрезавшись на кусочки.  
Все бы ничего, монстра убили, никто не пострадал (кроме чувства прекрасного у Айзека), но оказалось, что у перевертыша был брат, который очень импульсивно отреагировал на потерю родственника.  
И решил отомстить, напав на Стайлза.

Дерек оказался не менее импульсивен в отношении своей стаи и конкретно Стайлза и вовремя прибежал его спасать. Вовремя — это когда Стайлз свалился с лестницы, ушиб руку, а перевертыш (даже в человеческом облике, что удивительно) шипел и угрожал его, Стайлза, съесть. Дерек четким ударом ноги с разворота показал, насколько это плохая идея.  
Короче, веселая ночка, ушибленная рука и объяснения (не очень правдивые) отцу, почему Стайлзу приспичило ночью помыть лестницу в компании Скотта и Айзека.

И вот теперь Лидия. Которая, очевидно, отошла от периода бурного восстановления отношений с Джексоном и теперь жаждала вершить правосудие в чужой личной жизни. Например, в жизни Стайлза, так как Скотт и Эллисон неплохо справлялись без нее, а в отношениях Айзека, Эрики и Бойда любой черт мог ногу сломать.

— С твоей рукой все в порядке, я слышала, как ты Скотту на ланче об этом рассказывал. Не уходи от темы, Стайлз. Ты и Дерек. Давай, выкладывай.

И она откинула прядь клубнично-рыжих волос тем самым жестом, от которого раньше в голове у Стайлза случалось затмение и он терял остатки здравого смысла. Сейчас же он только чуть слышно вздохнул. Лидия тряхнула головой еще раз, для верности, видимо. Не действовало. Стайлзу подарили носок, Стайлз теперь свободен!

— Мы с Дереком общаемся. Ну, знаешь, как друзья. Как не совсем друзья, которые не очень нормально общаются, почти незаметно флиртуют, иногда смотрят друг на друга, проводят время за просмотром сериалов и могут похвастаться бонусными картами всех милых семейных ресторанчиков города.

— Звучит так, словно вы встречаетесь. Ну или собираетесь встречаться. Вы пишите друг другу смс? — Лидия буквально попыталась просканировать взглядом мобильник Стайлза.

Где как раз было две непрочитанные смс-ки; скорее всего, Питер опять какую-нибудь фигню Дереку сказал, и теперь Хейлу требовалась большая порция картошки спиральками и домашний чизкейк с черникой.  
Вот черт.

— Так как все в нашей стае, за исключением Питера, состоят в отношениях, мы с Дереком просто образовали собой последнюю логично-возможную пару. Только представь, как было бы ужасно, например, если бы я и Питер…

Вот прямо сейчас Стайлз был готов сдать свою фирменную болтливость в ремонт. Он и Питер? Да как он вообще мог такое сказать?!

— Сосредоточься, Стайлз. Ты и другой Хейл, который Дерек «шесть кубиков пресса и самая мужественная щетина штата» Хейл. Должен быть какой-то следующий шаг, тебе так не кажется?

Стайлз молча закинул рюкзак на плечо и отвел глаза.  
Следующий шаг, да? Ну конечно.

— Думаю, мы в состоянии сами определить, когда стоит делать этот самый шаг. Ну и мы в состоянии набраться храбрости и что-то сделать. Но знаешь, как-то не сейчас.

Стайлз уже развернулся к выходу, когда Лидия сказала ему в спину:

— Синее и оранжевое, Стайлз, помнишь, ты мне как-то это сказал? Что неподходящие цвета вместе могут быть очень даже ничего, хотя никому так не кажется. Ты и Дерек — это синее и оранжевое.

Стайлз фыркнул.

— Отлично сказано, Мартин.

— Решайся уже, Стиллински.

Цоканье ее каблучков в какой-то момент показалось Стайлзу немного… негодующим.  
В конце концов Стайлз не мог ответить ничего вразумительного на вопрос, что все-таки происходит между ним и Дереком.  
Что-то. Загадочное и взаимно-нервирующее, но интересное что-то.

***

 

После лепреконов (прощай, куча блестящих безделушек Лидии), единорогов (приветик, Бойд, усыпанный блестками, как новогодняя елка) и кикимор (о, как же шли Эрике зеленые волосы и легкий болотный парфюм!), Стайлз закономерно задал вопрос:

— Какого хрена?

И полез изучать архивы Хейлов и бестиарий Арджентов. Что стало просто непрекращающейся головной болью для него и испытанием крепости нервов для стаи.

Дело было в том, что ни Ардженты, ни Хейлы не особо задумывались над такими вещами, как систематизация или указатель, или хотя бы алфавитный порядок. Записи о монстрах, существах, методах борьбы с ними и прочей полезной информации были сделаны как попало, без учета того, что кто-либо будет когда-нибудь это все читать и изучать.  
Стая, вечерами обитавшая у Дерека в лофте, конкретно по-волчьи взвыла уже через пару дней. Никого особенно не удивило, что громче всех взвыли Лидия и Эллисон, вообще-то бывшие людьми.

Еще через пару дней на комментарии Стайлза внимание обращал только Дерек, почему-то решивший, что чтение глоссариев по сверхъестественным существам — чрезвычайно опасное дело, и ему надо бдить. Причем бдить, не моргая красными глазами и желательно на расстоянии не меньше тридцати сантиметров от Стайлза, положа свою руку на диван за его плечом.  
Впрочем, никто из стаи не решился сказать своему альфе, что бдит он как-то не так. В конце концов, пока Дерек не начинал рычать на книжки, все было в пределах допустимого уровня неловкостей, долгих взглядов и систематического напряжения в воздухе.  
Ну и комментариев стаи на комментарии Дерека к комментариям Стайлза.

— Чупакабра — опаснейший монстр с головой козы, хвостом рептилии, копытами лошади, клыками волка и туловищем льва. Водится преимущественно в лесах Белоруссии, но существование его не доказано, так как некий Г. Арджент не смог найти на карте Белоруссию и поехать туда.

— Стайлз, чупакабры не существует.

— Мы всегда можем отправить Эллисон в Белоруссию, вдруг она окажется самым умным Арджентом и найдет нам чупакабру.

— Стайлз?

— Да, Скотт?

— Ты хочешь в Белоруссию?

— Молчу.

Судя по клыкам Дерека, тот был недалек от превращения в чупакабру. Чего только ни сделаешь ради науки естествознания.

— Глаза тритона, завернутые в овечью шкуру и закопанные под ольхой в новолуние, приносят денежное благополучие.

— Стайлз, мы не будем искать тритона и вырывать у него глаза.

— А?..

— И овечью шкуру, которую Питер использует как коврик в спальне, мы тебе тоже не дадим.

— Но, Дерек, давай подумаем о нашем будущем?

Что сказать, Питер давно был озадачен проблемой невосполнимых финансов на семейном счете Хейлов.

— Фекалии горного тролля, собранные не позднее, чем через десять минут...

— Стайлз, не продолжай.

— Согласен. Стиллински, молчи.

— Поддерживаю.

Согласившиеся друг с другом Джексон и Эрика были страшным зрелищем. Даже для Питера, видевшего в своей жизни многозначительное всё.

***

 

По-видимому, Стайлзу стоило чуть серьезнее отнестись к полученной информации, а не бессмысленно хихикать в обнимку с Дереком над старинными изображениями монстров. То есть в следующий раз он точно-точно будет внимателен, как шпион разведки, и бдителен, как аврор. Если доживет до следующего раза. О’кей, вот это была плохая мысль, но другие в голову в данной ситуации не приходили.

В Бикон Хиллс завелась горгулья. Представляла она собой жуткую статую демона, имела возможность мгновенно перемещаться и бить своих жертв по голове своими тяжелыми каменными руками. Цели убивать человека горгулья перед собой не ставила, как выяснил Стайлз уже позже, после почти месяца нападений на людей возле городского музея и на кладбище. Нападения совершались по большей части ночью, либо вечером, и всегда на одиноких прохожих, без свидетелей.  
Полиция города в очередной раз беспомощно разводила руками, так как все жертвы отделывались лишь сотрясением мозга, синяками и парочкой часов без сознания. Ничего серьезного, кроме всеобщего недовольства жителей и стаи оборотней, которые сходили с ума от присутствия другого монстра на своей территории.  
Несколько дней Стайлз провел за книгами, ища всю возможную информацию. Оборотни и Эллисон по ночам патрулировали город в поисках горгульи, а Лидия зарылась по самую макушку газетами в городской библиотеке и попросила в ближайшее столетие ее не беспокоить. Кажется, она искала похожие случаи в каких-то стародавних годах, благо, архив газет существовал с момента основания города.

Главное, что уяснил Стайлз, просматривая книги — горгульи могли жить в городе десятилетиями, не трогая никого, изображая обыкновенные жуткие статуи. А иногда у них случалось что-то вроде весеннего обострения как у психов, и горгулья становилась подозрительной до паранойи, нервной и слишком вспыльчивой для каменной статуи. И чаще всего такое происходило, когда рядом с горгульей оказывалось больше одного оборотня. Каменные дамочки на дух не переносили любителей повыть на луну, и для этого даже была причина, описанная в каком-то древнем мифе. К сожалению, утраченном, как писал Г. Арджент.  
Стайлз уже начал подозревать, что имя этого предка Эллисон было Гринберг; их одноклассник тоже вечно рассказывал какую-то херню, которую никак не мог логически объяснить.

Зато Стайлз узнал, что горгулью в ее "непростой период" лучше всего скинуть с высоты больше десяти метров, а получившиеся осколки закопать где-нибудь рядом с водоемом. Примерно сотни лет, пока горгулья будет себя восстанавливать физически, хватит ей и на восстановление сил душевных.  
Теперь все сходилось — Хейлы переехали в Бикон Хиллс примерно сто лет назад; тогда же, как сообщила Лидия, были похожие нападения. Очевидно, кто-то из них все же догадался вовремя скинуть горгулью с небес на землю и прекратить идиотскую самозащиту нервно-депрессивной статуи.

Теперь тем же самым предстояло заняться новой Хейл-стае.  
Лучший план, который они смогли придумать — это заманить горгулью на крышу школы и скинуть ее оттуда. Для заманивания Стайлз и Лидия даже нашли особый ритуал, который бы заставил горгулью прилететь в любом случае.

Прямо как в старые добрые времена, подумал Стайлз примерно через час после того, как Дерек и Скотт пропустили "прилет" монстра и теперь всей стаей гоняли несчастную по всей школе в попытках загнать ее обратно на крышу.  
Вот и молодость вспомним, снова подумал Стайлз, уворачиваясь от каменных крыльев и падая с лестницы прямо на Дерека. Тот тяжело крякнул, но поймал Стайлза и откатился вместе с ним в сторону, подмяв его под себя.  
Потом откуда-то справа выскочили Джексон и Айзек (Стайлз был уверен, что справа глухая стена) и синхронным ударом с ноги отправили каменного монстра в окно. Снизу, со школьного двора послышался визг Эрики и что-то матерное от Скотта.

Лежа под большим теплым телом Дерека, Стайлз как-то внезапно почувствовал, что устал, да и ночь глубокая на дворе, и одеяло из Дерека просто отличнейшее получилось. Правда, холодный пол под спиной и каменная крошка, впивающаяся в бок, не очень способствовали умиротворению. Зато Стайлз получил жизненный опыт и не боится сложностей, которые ждали его впереди. И вот уже в третий раз за десять минут думает прямо как его дедушка Стжежимеж, в честь которого его, Стайлза, и назвали. Родственные связи такие родственные.  
От мыслительного процесса Стайлза отвлек холодный нос Дерека, ткнувшийся ему в шею, да и сам Дерек, мертвым грузом придавивший Стайлза к полу. Кажется, горгулья напоследок все-таки задела их непобедимого альфу и хм… все-таки его победила.

— Айзек! — прохрипел Стайлз. — Будь другом, сними с меня этого волка, а то он тяжелый как кабан.

***

 

— Ты наверное шутишь? — спросил Стайлз, пристально глядя Дереку прямо в глаза и отодвигая в сторону ноутбук. Зажмурил уставшие глаза и снова посмотрел на Дерека.

Судя по красным глазам и крепко сжатым губам, Дерек не шутил. Ни разу. В жизни.

— То есть ты серьезно, совсем серьезно, так серьезно как Бэтмен, ты предлагаешь мне устроить охоту на Гринча, который ворует у людей подарки перед Рождеством?

— Все верно, кроме того факта, что не только у людей.

— Что, прости? — переспросил Стайлз.

Сегодня у Стайлза было несколько контрольных в школе, потом часы с Лидией в библиотеке и под конец он помогал Скотту и Айзеку выбирать подарки. Ах да, и до Рождества было всего-то два дня, и надо было уже начинать приготовления к вечеринке, заставить стаю установить елку и украсить логово, ну лофт Дерека, и список покупок к праздничному ужину надо бы составить... И Дерек еще со своей очередной мистической ерундой пришел.

— Подарки, Стайлз, подарки нашей стаи украл Гринч. И прежде чем стая узнает об этом и огорчится, особенно Айзек, он очень хотел свой подарок...

Ладно, не такой уж и ерундой. Стайлз выпрямился на стуле, и Дерек подошел чуть ближе.

— Все-все, я понял. Чтобы наши детки не плакали, а малыш Айзек не остался без подарка, мы сейчас с тобой пойдем и надерем задницу злобному-мерзкому-зеленому анти-рождественскому гоблину.

Стайлз вскинул руку в победном жесте и даже уже подумывал исполнить ритуальный танец для призыва удачи (ну и что, что выходило больше похоже на гарлем шейк, зато бодро), как…

— Я пойду. Один. А ты будешь сидеть здесь и искать информацию, которая мне поможет найти Гринча и вернуть наши подарки на место.

Стайлз заметно сник. Дерек оставался невозмутим и непоколебим. Стайлз нахмурился.

— Давай уже, скажи это.

— Что сказать? — не понял Дерек.

— Что я бесполезный, потому что человек, что гожусь только в качестве гугла и энциклопедии, и вообще мое место в стае - книжки читать и не высовываться.

Дерек оперся одной рукой о стол, второй о стул, на котором сидел Стайлз, и склонился к нему практически к самому лицу, близко-близко.

— Ты очень ценный человек для нас. Ты умеешь читать, — Дерек задумался; видимо, понял, что прозвучало как-то не так. — Я лучше буду пользоваться твоими знаниями и твоим умом, чем волноваться, что кто-то тебе сделает больно, пока ты подвергаешь себя опасности, хотя для этого есть и другие менее уязвимые члены стаи.

— Ты волнуешься за меня? — переспросил Стайлз, вычленив из фразы самое ценное.

Дерек закатил глаза, а потом положил руку Стайлзу сзади на шею и легонько сжал. Глаза его уже перестали быть красными, и теперь он просто смотрел на Стайлза как на что-то дорогое, но невероятно непонятное. С такой нежностью в свой адрес Стайлз сталкивался редко и, несмотря на то, что в переглядки и непонятный флирт они с Дереком играли уже пару месяцев, настолько откровенно Дерек смотрел на него впервые.  
Засмущавшись своей непонятной реакции (очень хотелось податься вперед и поцеловать Дерека, ну или что-то подобное), Стайлз отвернулся, и Дерек отстранился от него на большее расстояние. Не ясно было, разочарован он или удивлен, потому что ну это же Дерек, по его лицу редко что понятно, кроме того что это лицо.

— Найди все что сможешь, — ровно попросил Дерек. — Я тебе утром позвоню.

И выскочил в окно.  
Стайлз потер лоб рукой и придвинул поближе ноутбук. Его снова ждала немного бессонная ночь, но гугл и архивы хотя бы могли достаточно отвлечь его от мыслей о Дереке. И о том, что как-то в последнее время все стало чуть серьезнее, но ни один из них так и не решался на первый шаг.

***

 

В четыре утра Стайлз наконец нашел хоть что-то, отправил Дереку смс-ку и завалился спать.  
Пару часов спустя его разбудил звонок Дерека.

— Что означает твое сообщение? "Городская свалка"?

— Оно означает городскую свалку, — пробурчал Стайлз.

В трубке повисло напряженное молчание. Потом Дерек, судя по всему, кивнул, а уже после вспомнил, что Стайлз-то его не видит.

— Я заеду за тобой в десять, — сказал Дерек и отключился.

Стайлз мысленно пожелал ему удачи и натянул одеяло на голову.

Именно так несколько часов спустя Стайлз понял, что в какой-то из прошлых жизней был ужасным человеком. Очень ужасным, даже наверное массовым убийцей, или жутким браконьером, или жестоким серийным маньяком. Любое определение ужасности подошло бы, на самом-то деле. Потому что они с Дереком приехали на городскую свалку, расположенную за границами города, и успели порыться в каждой, буквально каждой куче мусора, которая встретилась им на пути.  
Учитывая, что были они (внимание еще раз) на городской свалке...

Короче, у Стайлза замерзли уши, посинели от холода пальцы, на правой штанине поселилась какая-то мерзко воняющая грязь, ботинки были заляпаны целиком и полностью, а еще он почти оторвал нашивку с пуховика, зацепившись за какой-то кусок арматуры. Дерек, впрочем, тоже не очень-то был доволен их времяпрепровождением. Он угодил рукавом во что-то, напоминающее пищевые отходы (читай тухлый салат с морепродуктами, судя по запаху), как и Стайлз, напрочь заляпал ботинки грязью, и вдобавок на черной коже куртки, на спине и плечах, были странные белые разводы, после того как он прислонился к... чему-то.

Почему Гринч не мог выбрать себе более теплое и приятное местечко, Стайлз уже не думал. Все, что он думал, это как он возьмет зеленого гоблина за уши и будет их тянуть, тянуть, тянуть...

Рядом оглушительно чихнул Дерек. Оборотни не могли болеть, но это не значило, что им не было холодно зимой на продуваемой всеми ветрами пустоши, где и находилась свалка.  
Стайлз поглубже спрятал подбородок в складки шарфа и потер замерзшие пальцы. Жутко хотелось домой, спрятать руки-ноги под плед, а Айзеку, так уж и быть, он разорится на второй подарок.

— Я его вижу, — рыкнул Дерек и сорвался с места.

Стайлз хмыкнул и потрусил следом. Завернув за очередную кучу мусора, он застал любопытную картину: полуобратившийся Дерек катал по грязному снегу что-то сильно напоминающее зеленую колбасу с ножками-сардельками и выпученными глазами. Ну конечно же! Как Стайлз вообще мог надеяться, что Гринч окажется как на картинке — с жутковатой ухмылкой и в красно-белом костюме Санты?  
Дерек трепал эту колбасу, как щенок тапочек, и видимо не собирался прекращать. Что ж, значит Стайлзу следовало поискать украденные подарки и сделать это поскорее, пока они, например, окончательно не испортились в этих залежах мусора.  
Он уже отошел достаточно далеко, когда услышал полузадушенный визг, хлюпанье и негромкое чертыханье Дерека. Одновременно с этим он, вооружившись длинной палкой, поворошил ближайшую кучу и увидел яркую розово-зеленую обертку коробки с подарком Айзеку. Готовый поделиться радостной новостью, Стайлз пошел к Дереку, но увидев его, замер на месте.

Бывшие когда-то классическими синими, джинсы Дерека внезапно стали нежного темно-зеленого цвета, как свежая мята в прохладном мохито. И они, мягко скажем... воняли. Так сильно, что даже полный соплей нос Стайлза это чувствовал. Ужасно воняли, короче. Как и почти весь оставшийся Дерек. То есть официально джинсы можно было выкинуть, благо, урну искать не пришлось бы (даже мороз не отключал функцию «сарказм» у Стайлза в голове). С Дереком дело было сложнее; его ж просто так не выкинешь, придется отмывать и проветривать.  
Представив себе процесс отмывания Дерека (почему-то в отмывании участвовала акриловая ванна в форме ракушки, масло с запахом пачули и красные лепестки роз), Стайлз слегка покраснел и понадеялся, что на фоне напрочь замерзшего лица румянец уже не так заметен.

Тщетно. Дерек обернулся к нему с очень подозрительным лицом и принюхался. Вряд ли он что-то чувствовал за вонью разорвавшегося Гринча (кстати да, вот этот момент очень интересовал Стайлза), но отойти в более продуваемую сторону все же стоило. Не дай бог, Дерек еще подумает, что Стайлзу нравится, когда Дерек... грязный. В смысле, это не было бы совсем неправдой, Стайлзу Дерек, судя по всему, нравился любой. Вообще любой — грязный, чистый, добрый, злой, уставший, смеющийся, расстроенный, утром, днем, ночью, зимой, весной и так далее.  
Стайлз знал как-то не до конца осознанно до этого момента, что они с Дереком давно должны были оказаться в одной постели и в одних отношениях. И Дерек это тоже знал. Но каждый предпочитал ждать, когда первый шаг сделает другой.

— Я нашел наши подарки, — сообщил Стайлз.

— А у меня новые джинсы в хрен пойми чем, которое пахнет как говно, и только что это все вылилось из бешеной зеленой колбасы, — сказал Дерек.

Всю обратную дорогу до лофта Стайлз ржал, давился воздухом, икал от смеха и снова ржал.

Дерек рядом делал вид, что не знает, как они оказались в одной машине.

***

 

В лофте Дерек почти торжественно стянул с себя джинсы прямо на пороге и ногой вытолкал их за дверь.  
На взгляд Стайлза, не хватало еще сказать что-то вроде:

— И что б духу вашего здесь не было.

И хлопнуть дверью со всей дури.  
Но Дерек был более эмоционально сдержан, чем Стайлз, так что он абсолютно спокойно (для человека, на котором снизу были только боксеры), прошествовал в ванную, предоставив Стайлза самому себе.

Полтора часа спустя, когда Стайлз поставил где-то около сотки лайков в твиттере, он что-то даже забеспокоился.

— Ты там не утонул? — спросил он, негромко постучав по двери в ванную.

— Я все еще воняю, — убито пожаловался Дерек. — Или нет. У меня нюх отбило, и я ни черта не чувствую.

— Ну хочешь, я понюхаю? — не подумав спросил Стайлз.

Хотя подумав, секундой позже, он пришел к мысли, что не такое это уж и странное предложение. Учитывая почти маниакальное пристрастие Дерека к хорошей туалетной воде и экологически чистому мылу с натуральной отдушкой, пахнуть от него должно было неплохо. Очень, очень даже неплохо. Можно сказать, офигенно неплохо, потому что Стайлз, ну да, уже как-то успел заметить, как возбуждающе действует на него аромат тела Дерека и его альфа-уверенные флюиды. Стайлз оборвал себя на очередной странной мысли о том, как он обнюхивает шею Дерека, когда тот приоткрыл дверь ванной и высунул наружу руку.  
Стайлз наклонился к ней и принюхался.  
Пахла рука достаточно приятно для человека, который мылся уже полтора часа; на самом деле запах был завораживающим.

— Твой вердикт? — спросил уставший ждать Дерек. Стайлз мгновенно отстранился, еще разок покраснел и просунул голову в проем.

В ванной было жарко, душно и много пара. А еще Дерек в одном полотенце. С капельками на шее и груди. На очень мускулистой широкой груди, с которой капельки скатывались на все шесть кубиков просто обалденного пресса.  
Дерек шумно выдохнул, и Стайлз уставился на него просто уже по привычке.

— Нормально ты пахнешь, чувак. Мылом. И собой, — прозвучало еще страннее, чем Стайлз мог бы подумать.

— А.

Стайлз моргнул, решительно перевел взгляд на белый кафель, покрывавший стены, и пробормотал:

— Ну я... пойду. Подарки обратно спрячу. Чтобы их никто не нашел, кроме нас. А ты ну… одевайся, что ли.

И еще раз прошелся взглядом по обнаженному торсу Дерека, едва не облизнувшись.

В этот несомненно горячий момент входная зверь заскрипела, и раздался голос Айзека:

— Дерек! У нас бомжи на лестничной клетке ночуют, вонища пипец стоит, и судя по грязнючей тряпке перед дверью, они там походу бухали и их там же стошнило. Может, домовладельцу скажем?

Увидев, как дернулась бровь, а следом за ней и глаз Дерека, Стайлз чуть не побился головой о стену, чудом удержавшись от этого порыва.  
И кажется, ему действительно пора было к окулисту, потому что Стайлз мог поклясться всеми своими выпусками Бэтмена, что видел ответный голодный взгляд Дерека прямо перед тем, как зашел Айзек с его умением портить любой момент своей детской непосредственностью.

***

 

Впрочем, тем же вечером, когда на кухне в лофте Дерек подошел к нему и соблазняюще положил руку на плечо и Стайлз выплюнул вишневую колу на свежевымытые тарелки... Определенно еще один не очень романтичный момент. Да уже пофигу Стайлзу на всю эту романтику, честное слово!  
Дерек невозмутимо включил воду и вылил на посуду чуть ли не полбутылки жидкости для мытья оной.

— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал он, и Стайлз подумал о необходимости посещения других врачей. Не для себя, для Дерека. Или для них обоих. Или вообще можно обойтись без посторонних людей, они и сами разберутся.

Он как-то невразумительно помычал, на что Дерек ответил:

— Будешь со мной встречаться?

— Дерек, увереннее говори, ты же альфа, — донесся до них голос Питера из гостиной.

Очевидно, трюк с отвлекающей внимание водой не удался.  
Из комнаты донеслось шушуканье, потом взрыв хохота, а потом дверь в кухню кто-то с силой захлопнул.

— Ну так что? — подтолкнул Дерек Стайлза в сторону принятия правильного решения.

— А почему я?

— Мы предназначены друг другу судьбой? — возможно, это был вопрос, а возможно, Дереку стоит разнообразить спектр своих интонаций.

Что ж, с судьбой Стайлз спорить не стал, в любом случае сколько ж можно-то уже! Он закинул руки на шею Дереку и даже успел что-то согласно мявкнуть, перед тем ка Дерек с силой его поцеловал.

Кажется, из гостиной донеслись аплодисменты и свист.  
И по свисту Стайлз определенно угадал Джексона.

***

 

Рождественская вечеринка удалась на отлично. Лидия приготовила пунш, нормальный, без аконита, но с небольшим количеством водки, так чтоб и оборотням приятно, и люди не напились.  
Скотт и Эллисон затеяли печь печенье с шоколадной крошкой и изюмом, но на выходе получилось вдвое меньше печенья, чем было приготовлено теста. Впрочем, в этом была вина всех, кто по очереди заглядывал на кухню и, пока Скотт с Эллисон отвлекались на поцелуи, незаметно поедал тесто и начинку к нему.  
Айзек, Эрика и Бойд в виду полного отсутствия кулинарных навыков шустро украшали лофт под бдительным надзором Джексона, у которого, по его личному замечанию, было исключительное чувство вкуса к рождественским декорациям.  
Питер отвечал за заказ основной еды из ресторана, где в честь праздника были какие-то сумасшедшие скидки. Все-таки талантом к подсчету денег и приспособляемости Питер пошел в какую-то неизвестную еврейскую часть семьи Хейлов.  
И только Дерек и Стайлз отлынивали, нагло развалившись на диване и отвечая всем недовольным, что они планируют развлекательную программу вечеринки и выбирают музыку.  
По всеобщему мнению, единственное, что они планировали и подбирали — это время и позы для той части вечеринки, где они остаются одни в лофте и укрепляют свои новоприобретенные отношения сексом. Не то чтобы всеобщее мнение хоть как-то их волновало.

Позже, намного позже, когда Рождество официально уже было отмечено, за окном пошел снег. От мигающих по всему лофту разноцветных лампочек казалось, что и снежинки за окном тоже разноцветные.  
Скотт нашел на айподе Стайлза старую романтичную песенку Where do I begin, и теперь они с Эллисон уже кажется пятый раз, кружась, топтались на месте, крепко обнявшись.  
Эрика, набравшись храбрости, добралась до дерековского бара и намутила целый кувшин гоголь-моголя, который был встречен с не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем закончившийся ранее пунш. Собравшись в кружок с Айзеком и Бойдом, они уже, судя по хихиканью и покрасневшим лицам, играли в «Я никогда не делал», причем, как Стайлз успел заметить, вопросы медленно, но верно катились в сторону неприличных.  
Питер что-то читал на своем планшете, уединившись в компании коробки шоколадных конфет и стакана джина, а Лидия дремала на плече Джексона, который не то медитировал в отсветы огоньков на потолке, не то спал с открытыми глазами.

Стайлз свернулся возле теплого бока Дерека и взял его за руку, переплетя их пальцы вместе. После всего необычного, что они встречали на протяжении нескольких месяцев, после всех этих диких и странных существ, самым нормальным было то, что они с Дереком нашли в друг друге... друг друга.

— Мне нравится смотреть тебе в глаза, — неожиданно сказал Дерек. — Я всегда вижу там что-то такое, что я и сам знаю, но хочу…

— Чтобы кто-то другой знал то же самое, — закончил Стайлз и улыбнувшись посмотрел вверх.

Дерек поймал его взгляд и тоже улыбнулся. Великолепно, как Стайлз и ожидал.

— Тогда у нас с тобой что-то вроде супер-способности. Телепатия, например. Круто же! Да мы прямо как Капитан Америка и Халк!

Дерек чуть закатил глаза.

— Мы не будем сравнивать наши исключительно уникальные способности к обмену мыслей взглядами с чем-либо, что упомянуто в комиксах.

— Но Дерек!

— Я сказал, не будем. А я альфа, и мы делаем то, что я скажу.

И заткнул дальнейшие возражения Стайлза уверенным поцелуем.

***

 

А на следующее утро после Рождества на Бикон Хиллс напал птеродактиль.


End file.
